1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle provided with an automatic speed control device, and more particularly to a voice warning system which informs the driver of the vehicle speed, in voice form, when the vehicle is set to travel at a desired set speed under control of the automatic speed control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been used an automotive vehicle in which an automatic speed control device (hereinafter referred to as simply ASCD) is provided to keep the vehicle speed automatically at a desired set speed within a vehicle speed range of for example 60 to 100 km/h.
With the ASCD, the driver can set the vehicle to travel at a desired vehicle speed by operating a switch provided on top of a lever mounted on the steering column, whenever the car is traveling at a speed from 60 to 100 km/h, and the vehicle will then travel at the set speed without the driver operating the accelerator pedal.
In such devices, however, the driver must look at the speedometer in order to know the speed at which the vehicle is actually traveling, and it may sometimes be troublesome for the driver to check the speed on the speedometer.